mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mammott
|available = Level 2 |island(s) = Plant, Cold, Air, Earth, Oasis, Faerie, Gold, Shugabush, Tribal, Composer, |beds required = 1 |size = 2 x 2 |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price coin = 300 |buying price gem = Shugabush: 250 |selling price coin = 225 |placement xp = 150 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = |release date = 2012-09-04 |release version = 1.0.1 }} Description A vaguely humanoid monster with no neck, the Mammott has two yellow eyes and a large mouth, but no visible nose. White fur covers most of its body, except for its three pink fingers and toes. The Mammott resembles the yeti, a relatively well-known cryptid, or its cousin, the bigfoot. When the monster is idle, it stays in tempo by swaying its arms, standing on its toes, and periodically smiling. Song Audio sample: The Mammott's contribution to an island's song is a deep, rumbly bass vocal line that goes "bum,” “bom,” or "ayyooo" (Air Island Song). When the Mammott sings its first part of the Plant Island song, it sings the word "hum" before the word "bum". The notes that it sings on plant island are "C, D E-flat! A-flat, G!". On Tribal Island, it sings "A-flat A-flat A-flat, C C C, B-flat B-flat B-flat, B-flat B-flat B-flat". is voiced by Matthew J. Stewart Breeding The Mammott is available in the Market at Level 2 and is purchasable with coins. They can also be produced by breeding an unstable combination between a Mammott and a monster with more than one element. On Shugabush Island, the Mammott must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Stogg|9| |Quibble|7| |Quarrister|9| |Meldablend|5||Bottomless Pit|18||Stritch Skin|6| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin The name " " may come from the already extinct Mammoth, because of the furry coats and affinity to cold that both the monster and the ancient creature have. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Mammott Spooktacle 2012.png|Spooktacle 2012 - 2013 Mammott Spooktacle 2014.png|Spooktacle 2014 Mammott Spooktacle 2015.png|Spooktacle 2015 - 2019 On October 29th, 2012, the Mammott dressed up as a pirate with a striped shirt, eyepatch, and wooden tooth. In October 2014, it also donned a pirate hat as well as a hook-hand. For the 2015 season, the Mammott dressed up with black fur and bones. This outfit was repeated for every subsequent Spooktacle. Festival of Yay Mammott Yay 2014.png|Yay 2014 On December 12th, 2014, the Mammott dressed up as Santa. Notes MSM Sing.png|The Mammott dressed as a conductor, sometimes featured in MSM videos Sharkmott.png|Proto-Mammott as a "Sharkmott" Mammott-Pixel-Dodgers 1300x550.png|Mammott in Pixel Dodgers Mammott Pixel Dodgers 2.png|Another Mammott in Pixel Dodgers *The Mammott and the Furcorn both share one of the main mascots of the My Singing Monsters franchise, along with PomPom. * With the iOS app update from version 1.0.2 to 1.0.3, the game icon changed from the Furcorn to the Mammott. However, in the Version 1.4.0 update, this has changed back to a single Furcorn. * The Mammott is the star of the game My Mammott. * Apparently, the translation of "Mammott" in the French version of My Singing Monsters means "Mammoth guy". * To correctly pronounce "Mammott", simply say it in the way you would say for "mammoth" but with a t'' sound instead of a hard ''th. * Mammotts apparently do not have noses therefore they should not be able to hum ** On Faerie Island, the animation used when Mammott is humming shows its "nose" clenched in. This perhaps means that Mammott has a nose, but it isn't pronounced. * Before the final drawing of the Mammott shape, it was drawn as what looks like a shark. In another video of some of the "Behind the scene" My Singing Monster action, there was a Mammott with the same teeth as the shark prototype. This is odd, given that the Mammott (and the Cold element in general) aren't on Water Island. * "Mammut" is the scientific name for the Mastodon, an extinct elephant-like creature, similar to mammoths and elephants. * The Mammott has only three fingers on each hand, making it difficult to prevent ambiguity when using the "pointing gesture". * Sometimes in Plant Island, a trombone can be heard after the "ba-bum" lyric. * The Mammott makes an appearance in Big Blue Bubble's game "Pixel Dodgers". ** The Mammott idle animation is the Mammott moving its arms and feet up and down, as well as the music speech bubble moving in and out. ** The Mammott "death" animation is basically the Mammott making a heart-felt gesture and slowly turning into a Mammott egg. * In Furcorn's Jelly Dreams, Mammott's fur gets brighter and more color-saturated. Category:Monsters Category:Cold Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Fire Oasis Category:Natural Monsters Category:Faerie Island